


Come to bed

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sorry I literally don’t shut up in this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul tries to convince Emma to go to sleep





	Come to bed

“Are you ever coming to bed?” Paul asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look at Emma’s work over her shoulder.  
Her face was illuminated by the dull blue glow of the laptop on her lap. “Eventually,” she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee and tapping out some notes on her laptop.   
“Aren’t you tired?” Paul rubbed his heavy eyes, willing Emma to finish with her work and come to bed.   
She shrugged. “Nah, not really.”  
“I think that’s because of the coffee,” Paul commented, taking her cup from her hands to look at it. “What is this?” The smell was strong and made his eyes water.  
“Espresso,” she took her cup back, finishing it off. “You can go to bed if you want, I won’t be long,” she tilted her head back from her laptop to look up at Paul with a small yet tired smile.  
He ran his hands through her smooth hair and smiled back at her.  
Her smile widened briefly before she angled her head back down to her laptop. “I’m almost done, babe. Go to sleep, you have to wake up early tomorrow morning.”   
“So do you.”   
“I’m not tired,” she clicked open a webpage and scrolled down, “I just have to do this paper on innate immunity. It’s pretty easy, I’ll be there in like half an hour.”   
Paul took a step back from the couch, the blue light stinging his eyes. “Em,” he begun.  
Emma let out a bothered whine, knowing Paul was about to insist again.   
“I know you don’t feel tired but y’know...”  
“What do I know?” Emma leant forward over her laptop and flipped the page of her textbook. “That I work too hard? That I’ve stayed up late all week?”  
“Wow, not what I was going to say, how did you even survive before we met?”   
Emma let out a strange grunt at the memory. “Well I’m alive, aren’t I?”   
“What I was going to say is that you should come to bed because it’s lonely, Em.”   
Emma scoffed and laughed anxiously as she tried to find a response. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“It’s just like, god, I dunno, I go to sleep and you’re not there and the bed’s empty and I miss you!”   
“Are you trying to seduce me into fixing my sleep schedule?” Emma asked, her face wild with disbelief.   
“Is it working?” Paul murmured back, embarrassed at his failed attempt.   
Emma just about cackled, her laugh was far too loud for that hour of the night and it sent her whole face red. “Awww, Paul!” She cooed. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me!” She laughed again, blocking Paul from putting any word of defence in.   
“Well!”   
“Awwww, babe! You’re so sweet, come here!” She patted the space on the couch next to her and red faced, he came to sit beside her.   
“I just need you to get some rest so I don’t have to drag you out of bed in the morning,” he elbowed her, retorting in an attempt to regain his dignity.   
Emma purred, lifting her laptop off her thighs and gesturing for Paul to rest his head in her lap.   
He laid down awkwardly, looking up at her as she set her laptop back down besides her. “Babe, you go to sleep right there then. I’ll wake you when I’m done if you’re that lonely.”   
“Emma you’re missing the point,” he started. “I want you to go to bed.”  
Emma stuck her tongue out teasingly. “Hun, I work at a coffee shop I literally don’t need sleep.”  
Paul squinted, confused. “Em, really?”   
“Well it’s something like that!”   
“I would have so much free time if I could take back every second I spent telling you to get your life in order.” He shut his eyes, feeling the day’s exhaustion setting in.   
“Maybe that’s a sign you should stop then.”   
“For such a good Bio student you’d think you’d take better care of yourself.”  
Emma sounded thoughtful for a second. “I mean I’m pretty invincible really. My immune system slaps.”  
Paul chuckled, reaching up his hand to take Emma’s, their fingers intertwined and it stopped her typing.   
“Come to bed, Em,” he tried to convince her again.  
She yawned and tried to free her hand from his but he held it tighter.   
He opened his eyes and she was staring back down at him. Her smile had dimmed in energy, more tired than before but just as affectionate. “You know,” she began, eyeing the bedroom door. “This isn’t due until next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I fully don’t shut up sorry u have to deal w my shitty 1000 word not properly formatted Paulkins fics at least twice a week lmao


End file.
